Revelation
by fauxPROJECT
Summary: Because he needs him to gain, or loose. Sasuke, Orochimaru.


So, this idea started off with a lyric I heard, "He doesn't look a thing like Jesus." Then this was born. Wow. Not sure what I think of it just yet. Any lyrics used, and quotes belong to, not myself. So, Review, Please!

Warnings: Onesided-yaoi. (brief description of sexual encounter, it's not bad, I promise.)  
Buddhism teachings presented by a non-Buddhist. ( I researched a bit.)  
The Buddhism twisted into a OroSasu goodness way.  
Fragments, lovely.  
Confusion, probably. Maybe induce vertigo. (Eh, happened to me while I was writing it, I'm no doctor!) Haha.

* * *

Revelation,

faux.fixation

* * *

As human beings we all want to be happy and free from misery.

We have learned that the key to happiness is inner peace.

one. duhkha  
_(there is suffering.)_

a. Śila [which concerns wholesome physical actions.  
- Right Speech  
"one who speaks in a truthful way"

The sun - one of the three that can never be long hidden, never seemed so pale and irrelevant to Sasuke as he lay there in the wholesome field of the Sound. Lying in the grass was nothing new; actually it occurred more frequently than he liked. Sasuke pauses and thinks, everything is a little different when copper-esque liquid is seeping from the corners of your mouth.

_That's enough for today, _the damned speaks. Fruitless and distant.

Sasuke pauses.

_No,_ he rasps and hopes that the sun won't be retiring just yet (Orochimaru never once let Sasuke see the wake of night for training.) because he just wasn't done. His muscles strained and tightened, they wanted no more, but he _craved_ for more and more.

Sasuke cringes, feeling a frozen brush against the side of his neck. The snake smiles down upon him as he shoves a flower under the Uchiha's nostrils. He clicks his tongue in a condescending manner before looking back at him.

"_Ambition is like love, impatient both of delays and rivals_."

Sasuke stares and holds his breath _Idon'twanttosmellyourfuckingflowers_ he thinks.

Orochimaru always taught him to have right speech; one who speaks in a non-hurtful, non-exaggerated, truthful way.

Sasuke closes his eyes, cause he's learned that _the truth is lethal enough._

- Right Actions  
"wholesome action, not to harm"

Sasuke keeps his lips tight and straight but the smell just lingers to his nose.

As he reverses, he can literally _taste_ the food and it's even worse than smelling it.

_Sasuke-kun,_ he purrs, flashing him a glance from the corner of his eye as he pours the tea, _Eat up._

_I'm not hungry,_ Sasuke keeps his voice tepid as he brings the tea to his taunt lips. Orochimaru, lately, had a knack for cooking home cooked meals. He had a hand for it - far better than Kabuto. Although, anything done by Kabuto left a sour taste in his mouth. (_What made Orochimaru any different?)_

_You do like it_, Orochimaru insists while sipping his own tea, amber eyes settled on the Uchiha. Sasuke stares at his forehead, thinking.

_Nikujaga. Sasuke had whispered under the nimble hands of the silver haired medic. Would that make you feel better? Kabuto had smirked at the delirious Uchiha. Yes, yes, Sasuke strained while his head pounded, Nikujaga, Nikujaga. _

_Yes,_ Sasuke finally answers, with a poke of a chopstick to a potato.

_The features on the medic's face blurred and all he saw was silver. Your hair reminds me of someone, Sasuke had slurred while feeling drowsy, disoriented. Kabuto smacked his lips in epiphany, Just as Nikujaga reminds you of Konoha? Yes, yes, Sasuke replied and slept._

Orochimaru stares indifferently at him for a moment, while elegantly taking a portion to his own mouth.

_You just don't cook it until the potatoes are thoroughly soft enough,_Sasuke corrects.

_Ah, you could have just said this the few other times I made Nikujaga, Sasuke-kun, _he smirks. _I just wanted to make your favorite meal,_ he feigns being hurt and collects the 'undercooked' Nikujaga.

Orochimaru said that he had right actions, and tried to avoid doing any harm to anyone that was close to him. (Although, gains need to be made for personal vendetta, he adds.)

Sasuke sips his tea, and wonders if Orochimaru had failed to see his stomach and chest drop at the mere mention of Nikujaga(_Konoha.)_

- Right Livelihood  
"way of living that does not harm self or others"

Completely ignored.

_Well, we can't have karma at cessation,_ Orochimaru once explained.

They needed each other to gain, and to loose.

Sasuke knew this when he could hear the low talking of Kabuto and the annoying metronome of _'click-click-click'_ on this machine that eerily seemed to key every once in awhile,

_'Uchiha Sasuke.'_

With a sigh, Sasuke tossed the covers over his head, this strange void beginning to tear his whole being.

Inside-out.

two. trishna  
_(there is a cause of suffering/craving.)_

b. Samadhi [which concerns in developing mastery over one's own mind.

- Right Effort  
"one makes an effort to improve"

Orochimaru flicked him an expression that was just beaming with countenance at Sasuke.

_The clouds wept as Sasuke ran through the whirlwind of brush through the forest. Although rather meditated and focused, his heart melodically pumped into a high rhythm. That didn't stop him from running, he had to keep going. _

_Very well done,_ Golden eyes narrowed. Sasuke let a quivering breath out over his chapped lips.

_His veins felt like they were about to explode, as he appeared dazed at the ascending granite stairs. Take-your-time, he soothed himself within the confines of his mind(cell). With deft, nimble feet he scaled the steps._

_I had thought you would make this a cursory run, _he mentioned off-handedly, before hastily beaming with a new sense of sadistic pride. Sasuke's lungs tighten as he hears the sannin step from his seat and walk towards Sasuke and his _gifts._

_Sasuke gripped the leather handle of his katana and held it up to the moonlight in the room, the red sin leaking from the beautiful arc it made. The man shuddered for a moment before letting his stomach empty it's contents at Sasuke's feet(surprisingly, it didn't disturb Sasuke one bit.) and thus proceeded to fall ungracefully onto the floor._

_Marvelous,_ the snake cooed, a hand floated on the right of Sasuke's cheek. From some reason, he could not move, and he could not say a word as amber eyes floated from his face to the floor.

_He grasped the woman's brunette locks of hair and precisely shoved her to the floor. Sasuke felt nothing; he was indeed surprised that he was impervious to the shrill cries of the woman. It's for the sake of Orochimaru, he breathed quietly to her. It's for the sake of Orochimaru..._

_You came back with not only one, but two!,_ the baby gurgles as a pale finger brushes a chubby cheek and a cherry red bottom lip. Sasuke feels his heart freeze. _This indeed will hurry with the process of things, Sasuke-kun, indeed._

Sasuke began to wonder when gaining, and improving felt so empty? Sasuke stiffens as the neglected baby adverts his_ hazel _eyes onto his own. Sasuke looks to the left, and thinks. _I've done well, I've done well, I've done __**better.**_

- Right Mindfulness  
"mentality to see things for what they are, clearly"

Orochimaru's fingers were cold against his skin. Sasuke couldn't help in feeling his skin recoil and shiver against the rude chill. Why was this happening? He lay there, the sannin hovering slightly above him, a mouth near his heaven _(hell)_ seal. This touching; _ravaging,_ had been going on for a while. Sasuke always knew the snake to be a very touchy person, with it's insidious intent. But this was, entirely different.

Sasuke closes his eyes, and for once he sees color. He was once told; once he reached an awakening he'd see colors beneath the darkness of his eyelids. Perhaps this awakening was more like a death; a more surreal death.

Sasuke doesn't know where his flesh begins and where Orochimaru's end. Where his inky locks start and where abyss strands of the sannin's fade into the shadows of the bedroom.

_Sasuke-kun,_ he soothes. _Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun._

Sasuke fumbles on his words and feels his eyes strain and his mind become jumbled. He always told Orochimaru (to appease the lord,) that he could lay with him. (his certain infatuation with a certain vessel was quite the nuisance, to Sasuke) but he accepted it, he was gaining power.

He always told Orochimaru that he could lay with him; _just not too close, too close._

This intimacy was too much. _How close is close enough?,_ he'd whisper to Sasuke. Sasuke would lie there, and say nothing.

He felt as if he were falling, as Orochimaru would touch him, embrace him, abuse him. He was falling into a famous pit of quicksand (that only came from Sunakagure.) and it was timelessly suffocating. With a sigh, he cries (on the inside of coarse.)

He bellows, _Itachi, Itachi, Itachi._

Sasuke grips at Orochimaru, cause he still isn't strong enough. He needs Orochimaru at this moment, _give-me-power._

_You only lose what you cling to, _the sannin coos in the Uchiha's ear whilst running his pale, inhuman, fingers through ebony locks.

Sasuke stops, and opens his eyes (perhaps his mind).

Maybe_this_ is the mentality to see things for what they are, with a clear conscious.

Sasuke starts, and lets go just for this moment. _Because-I-can-see-you-too-you-wretch._

- Right Concentration  
"being aware of the present reality within one's self, without craving"

Orochimaru was angry with him, very _very_ angry.

Sasuke stood still, eyes towards Orochimaru's forehead. (For he's learned the impetus Orochimaru's eyes were on his soul; his very being.)

_It was vacant;_ the wretch's voice was captured in his throat as if it was hard to get out.

_Vacant!,_ his voice was piercing, and Sasuke just smirks just a _tad._ (on the inside, to be more exact.) Orochimaru was half lounged on his chair in pain, skin half peeled off of his arms and legs and a good portion from his neck. Sasuke doesn't remember when the lord had called in Kabuto and started to interrogate him.

_It was empty...no fire..like a abandoned tenament...where were the thoughts...there was a presence...but it felt nothing..._

Sasuke swayed a little on his heels, staring at the cracks in the ground.

_We can try again in three months...it wasn't effective so the jutsu knows no different...chakra...troubled..._

His ears seemed to close as he kept counting cracks, but was stopped.

_Just what are you thinking?_, Kabuto accused.

_There are seventeen cracks in the floor three meters away from your feet, _Sasuke replies.

three. nirvana  
(_the cessation of suffering)_

c. Prajñā [which concerns the wisdom which purifies the mind.  
- Right Understanding  
"understanding reality is as it is, not just as it appears to be."

Orochimaru had an elegant hand for calligraphy, and a wise eye for art.

This room in Otokagure was a relaxing one(although deceiving) with it's designs. The walls were a retreat to worlds that were created by the ink and colors of the brush or fine pencil of dexterous artists. Although beautiful, Sasuke never liked art. Although beautiful, Orochimaru always found himself in art.

The wretch coughed for a moment, then continued his brushing.

The silence had a horrid stench of _things-left-unsaid._ The silence had numerous words that were just too great to perceive. The mind was a small dimension, Orochimaru once told him. But now, Sasuke just doesn't seem to listen anymore. He's beginning to forget. What was his father's favorite dish?(perhaps that's one he never knew.)

_Can you taste your victory yet?, _the damned had finally spoken, trying to keep his voice steady.

Sasuke smiles(more so on the inside), and stretches and glances up to the ceiling, the painting of a rising sun.

_Can you as well?_, came a more tepid tone from Sasuke than he had planned. _It-was-truth._

Orochimaru flicks his wrist once more. He glances to a picture of Konoha. (That picture never bothered Sasuke; it was _false-false-false_.)

_Yes,_ he hisses, returning to his work.

_You loose yourself in art too much, _Sasuke adds.

Orochimaru merely chuckles. (_He's lost again-again-farther-and-farther.)_

- Right Thoughts  
"change in pattern of thinking"

His breaths were hollow and unstable, mimicking the loose grip he had on Sasuke's sleeve. Sasuke thought the dimming life within amber was, _magnificent._

_I'll let you in with me,_ Sasuke smirked, now grasping the inhuman wretch's wrists. Gripping with a distinct grasp that wouldn't let go.

Orochimaru stares up, and Sasuke wonders where has his soul leaked to this time? There's nothing behind the reptile's eyes. Sasuke no longer muses about how he's gotten where he is now (when, then and before). He is in the present for now. He will gain, he is _power._ Although, no matter Orochimaru will always be there, but _he'll be right, this time._

_Why, why, why, _he asks; he does not beg.

Sasuke notes the water starting to fill into the cloth of his sandals. (the stale stench of unearthly flesh as well) And he just smiles. Ebony eyes shift to the bodies that were once human, distorted with scales, claws, tails, blood-_oh god they were dead,_ Lifeless fish eyes, mute mouths sewn by the-_fucking(snake)_ Lord himself. With a swift kick of his foot, a small head rocks back and forth. Hazel eyes, they stare_. Blue-green-blue-green.._

_I know what it's like to be dead,_ Sasuke quickly, and begins the beginning of the end, the rebirth, the apocalypse. All in one.

And it's done. Sasuke blinks and stands.

Orochimaru, Orochimaru. _I-Am-Lord_, Sasuke thinks and believes. Orochimaru once told him that, _We are what we think. All that we are arises with our thoughts. With our thoughts, we make our world._ That's what he told him. He turns and looks to the fluid, seeing red eyes staring back at him, the commas unfolding. His eyes transforming within his eyes.

A_ name _lingers on the back of his mind; but he can't quite spit it out.

The only one that comes out fluidly is; _Sasuke._


End file.
